


That One Magical Night

by flickawhip



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2415485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meryl and Charlie go to prom, with each other, feel weird cause they aren't lovey dovey like all the romantic partners at the dance wonder what it would be like if they were more than a platonic ice dancing pair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That One Magical Night

The night of Meryl's high-school prom had been one she had been dreading for a long time. The one difference was that now she had Charlie at her side, Charlie who clearly loved her even when she was terrified. She had smiled softly even as she tucked her hand in Charlie's arm, allowing him to draw her along. She knew many of the other couples were actually in proper and romantic relationships. She wasn't. Yet anyway. Meryl and Charlie, much as they cared greatly for each other, were not in a relationship that was technically romantic. Much as Charlie had always shown signs of liking her, she just wasn't sure about it. Yet. 

Charlie had drawn her closer, the two stepping easily into the dance. Charlie, as usual, was able to take a lead without breaking pace. Meryl had smiled even as she leant into him. They were close friends. Close enough that, even as they both wondered what it would be like for them to be dating, they both knew they would need more of a chance to think about it. They had no need to make their relationship tricky. What they had, even as a team, was good enough that they would not risk turning things sour. 

Charlie had been the one to kiss Meryl softly, his smile soft. 

"Let's go home."


End file.
